Not everything is a happy ending
by Lumony-nox
Summary: After the Heir. If America didnt survive, how main characters react. And what happened later.
1. Chapter 1

America Schreave is dead.

But no one can speak this loudly. Not one person dares to do it.

Maxon Schreave can't stop crying. His eyes are red and his hair is messy. But he doesn't care. How can a world without America be the same world that he could be happy in?

Marlee refuses to believe it until she sees her best friend in a glass coffin. Even then she doesnt believe it. That cant be true. America was the bravest, the most fighting and confident person she knew. Her blue eyes are now shut and everything is gone. Marlee's heart starts pounding very fast. Then its like it isnt beating at all. It seems like her heart tries too beat for America's too. And then it tries to rest with her. Marlee wants to lie down next to her. But Marlee looks at Maxon and doesnt understand how will he able to take it all.

As soon as Aspen saw the corpse, the world fell. Corpse. Corpse of America. No. It was to hard to take. Even to think it. He didnt know what he could do stop it. Stop all the pain. It was too much…too much to take. America. His America wasnt going to be there. Wasnt going to tell him that everything will be ok. It will not. Nothing will be okay. Because America is gone. Forever.

Her children are standing around the glass coffin.

Osten stood right beside his father. His shoulders were flinching from the cry. He was sobbing. It was not loud, but everyone who gathered heard it. And it broke their hearts even more. Osten's face was red from tears and his ginger hair was sweaty. He didnt have anymore handkerchiefs.

Kaden wasnt crying. He couldnt. It was a sadness that could not be expressed through tears. It was a sadness right from the centre of his heart. His mother was gone. How was this possible? It was his mother. He wanted to cry. But instead he looked at his mother. Her face was white. And the ginger har framed her beautiful face. It was so hard to look at it. But Kaden couldnt look away.

Eadlyn Schreave. She tried to hold back tears. Tried to think. But just looking at her mother's face was so painful that she could not think anymore. She grabbed Kaden's hand and pressed it tightly. They shared a look of deep sadness. And though her brother hadnt shed a tear, Eadlyn knew that he is in as much pain.

Ahren and Camille were there also. My fault. My fault. Its my fault. He kept repeating those words. As if that would change anything. Camille was crying further from him. She wanted to let him be more near his family. But it wasnt like the familly appreciated him. He blamed himself, so how could they not? Eadlyn just gave him a killing stare. He understood that she was hurt.

Kile Woodwork knew America Schreave, the Queen, as the kindest,the most beautiful and caring person. And that kind of people shouldnt abandon their lives. They should live. The Queen was always good to him.

Illea was hurt to see its Queen go.

But America Singer was gone.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something. My eyes were closed. But I fel it. I tried to open my eyes. But I could not do it. How was this possible? I tried to move. Nothing. I could do nothing. I tried to think. I couldn't remember what happened. Suddenly I somehow felt a way I could get out of here. I grasped my energy and came out of my body. What? Came out of my body? What was happening? And now….Now I could see everything.

I saw…myself. Or rather my body. My dead body. I realised I was dead.I gasped, but no one seemed to have heard me. And there were a lot of people. I tried to remember what happened. And I remembered my children, who were happened to be crying all around me. I felt guilty. How could I leave them? How could I break their hearts? What have I done?

And then I saw a girl beside Ahren. Camille. And i remembered everything. They got married. It was so hard to believe it, even though now i could see their rings. I bent down my head. And i heard a voice. It said my name. America. I turned to looks, because I couldn't believe he was here. But t was him.

''Dad?'' I missed him so much. And…i started crying. Somehow. Even though I was…I was..a ghost. He walked to me and hugged me. Oh how I missed him, so so much. ''I love you so much and I missed you.'' i said. He let go of me and cleaned my tears from my pale face.

''I missed you too, America. And I am very proud of you.'' He smiled. We both turned to look at the crowd around my corpse. ''They love you so much.''

I bent down my head. ''Loved me, you mean. Dad, I am dead, right?'' I turned to look him in the eyes, so my statement would be approved.

''You're right for one thing, Kitten. You are. But they love you. They still love you. You were such a wondeful queen and as long as you are in their hearts, they will love you.''

I knew people liked me. But when I was in the selection I couldn't have thought that I would be queen. And a queen like that. I looked at myself down below. I was pale, and my hair were beautifully done. And…it was so hard to leave them. And looking at Maxon was so painful. And Eadlyn, she was so strong. She will be an amazing queen. I wasn't mad at Ahren and I hoped they weren't too. After all, I was happy for him.

And then I thought of something. ''So what now?''

But my dad hadn't asnwered because someone entered the room, if I can say so. Queen Amberly was dead. So here she was. And she was smiling. And I understood it. She was proud of me.

''Thank you.'' The ghost of Amberly said.'' For everything you done.''

''For everything Maxon done.'' I said. He was the king. Of course, I've done things too, but still.

''No. You thought of removing the castes. It was your idea. And you were such a wonderful queen, America.''

''I'm sorry you died.'' And I was truly sorry that Amberly died. We would have been so happy together.

''What happened, happened. There is nothing to change. And Clarkson believes that in some ways you have done a great job as a queen. He just doesn't really like to meet you.''

My mouth fell. And then I smirked. Clarkson, the king Clakrson finally approved, not that I wanted it, but it was still satisfying.

And then I saw the girl, who I wanted to see for my whole life. I longed to see her. My friend.

''Celeste!'' I screeched and she ran to me and hugged me. Back in the early selection days if someone would have told me that i would hug Celeste Newsome I would think that's crazy.

Though it was so sad to leave my family, it was a pleasure to come back to my dad and Celeste.

Maybe it was home. I took my dad's and Celeste's hand and we walked to the unknown. Leaving the mourning.

I would meet Maxon someday again. And I knew there would be many years to wait.

But I could wait for him.

Even for a thousand years.


End file.
